The present invention relates generally to improvements in books and it relates particularly to an improved notebook construction.
The binding constructions in conventional books, particularly notebooks, possess many drawbacks and disadvantages. They are costly and awkward, difficult to apply and of little versatility and adaptability. The resulting book is difficult and often impossible to fully open to a lie flat condition, the pages are often individually loosened and released from the binding, the binding is easily broken and the book otherwise leaves much to be desired.